1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for recording data relating to errors and other events occurring during operation of software applications.
2. Background of the Technology
There is an unmet need for methods and systems for tracking, identifying, and addressing errors and other events occurring in software applications.